The present invention relates to a diver's tether line clip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a diver's tether lines clip that includes an elongated slender cylindrical shaft portion, a cylindrical coil portion, a smooth semi-circular portion, and a serpentine retaining portion.
Diver's tether were developed by divers as a method of maintaining depth and position while decompressing. Anyone who has ever tried to stay at a constant depth while holding onto the dive boat's anchor rope in a heavy sea knows it is no easy task.
Most diver's tether lines are home made. They are normally short 4 to 6 foot lengths of 1/4 inch nylon line with a spliced loop at both ends.
The diver's tether line is hooked up by wrapping the line around the boat's anchor line at the desired depth. One end of the line is then slipped through the other braided loop and then pulled snug. The diver holds onto the loop of the loose end. Any movement in the anchor, due to surge or heavy seas, no longer pulls the diver out of position. The diver's tether line pivots up and down while the diver maintains a constant depth through neutral buoyancy.
The diver's tether also helps in a current situation since the loose end can be snapped onto to a diver's harness, therefore greatly reducing arm fatigue.
Numerous innovations for diver's tether line have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention in that they require both hands to hook up. This creates a problem since many divers carry cameras, tools, or in heavy seas need one hand just to hold on.